Saturday In The Park
by flashpenguin
Summary: As Reese and a very pregnant Joss celebrate the nation's birthday, little do they know that the stork is about to make a special delivery. Thank goodness the team is there to help! Alternate ending to "Share My World".* COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, okay, okay! You have spoken and I have listened! Here is the Fourth of July CaReese baby debut-complete with the whole team on the scene. Let the drama and fun begin! And, yes, I'm teasing with this chapter, but there will be more, I promise. _

_Song prompt: "Saturday In The Park" by Chicago. The line: "Saturday in the park, I think it was the 4__th__ of July" nailed it for me._

* * *

**Saturday In The Park**

The sound of laughter and music filled the Manhattan Park, while Joss Carter stood off to the side and watched as the man she loved attempted to win her the grand prize. Unconsciously her hand rubbed her swollen abdomen in a protective gesture as Reese aimed the water pistol and waited for the bell to start the game.

A part of her knew that she should have stayed home and taken easy, but a fair on the Fourth of July had been too tempting of an invite to pass up. Sure she could have been in the air conditioning with her feet propped up and her hubby bringing her a cool drink while she waited for the stork to come-a-calling. But as she looked around at the blue clear sky and felt the cool wind move her hair, she rationalized that there would be enough time later.

The bell ringing interrupted her thoughts, and less than fifteen seconds later Reese had disposed of all the ducks - and then some - without blinking an eye. He looked at her and gave a cocky smile.

"Well, little lady," the man behind the counter addressed her, "which one of those do you want?" He pointed at the display of oversized stuffed animals hanging from the ceiling.

Joss looked quickly and pointed to the bear with the pink and white ribbon around its neck. "That one."

The man unfastened it with a long rod with a hook on the end. He handed it to Joss. "Here you go." He turned to Reese. "Any chance of 'double or nothing'?"

Reese set the gun on the counter. "No, thanks." He put an arm around Joss and led her out into the crowd.

"You're a show off," she chided with a tiny lilt to her voice.

"It got you that…thing," he touched the soft faux fur. "Are you going to carry it around?"

"And if I am?"

Reese chose his words carefully. "I'll carry it if you need me to."

"I knew there was a reason I let you tag along." Joss sniffed the air. "Then again, what I really need is some cotton candy."

"You _want_ cotton candy, or you _need_ cotton candy?" he asked hesitantly.

"Both."

"Stay here," he ordered. "I'll be right back."

Joss stood still and watched while Reese stood in line. Her stomach rumbled.

"Hey, Joss," a familiar female voice called from behind. Joss turned to see Zoe Morgan walking toward her.

"Hi, Zoe." Joss embraced the other woman the best she could despite the protrusion.

"What are you doing here?" Zoe gave Joss a quick hug. "I thought you were supposed to be home with your feet up?"

"You try being cooped up with John hovering over your every move. I had to get out."

"When you put it that way…" Zoe looked at the stuffed toy in Joss's arms. "Nice bear."

"Compliments of John's sharp-shooting skills."

"Nice to see you aren't getting rusty since becoming domesticated," Zoe teased Reese as he appeared with the large, sugary-whipped treat. He handed it to Joss, who took a huge bite.

"Hello, Zoe. Didn't think you'd be here. Business or pleasure?"

Zoe smiled coyly. "A little of both. Seems dirty deeds don't go underground even when celebrating the nation's birthday. What brings _you_ out? I thought for sure you'd have Joss guarded night and day."

"'The best laid plans..." he quoted.

"I'm fine," Joss stated around a mouthful of candy.

"You should be home."

"I'm pregnant. Not contagious."

"Exactly."

Zoe looked at her friends, but kept silent. She reached over and plucked a piece of candy fluff from the stick. If she chewed on it, there was no danger of getting involved.

"Taylor was late," Joss reminded him. "Babies are late…sometimes."

"This is your due date, Joss."

"The doctor wasn't exactly definitive on a date," she returned. "There is some wiggle room."

"What if you go into labour?"

Joss shrugged. "I'm fine. I feel fine. I don't even feel a twinge."

"We should go."

"No."

"Zoe," Joss and Reese said at the same time. The brunette paused at the mention of her name. She quickly smiled what she hoped was something reassuring.

"What?"

"Don't you agree?" Reese asked.

"Agree with…what?" She wasn't sure where the question was going, but she was sure she wasn't going to like the journey.

"Joss should be home."

"I'm fine. Tell him I can walk around."

Zoe held her hand up. "Okay. I'm a fixer, not a mediator. I think…" Her reply was mercifully cut off by Fusco and Shaw appearing out of nowhere.

"Well, look who's here?" the stout detective greeted with a slap on Reese's back. "I thought mini-me's arrival was today." He looked from Joss to Reese.

"Tell Joss that," Reese groused.

"I'm fine," she defended stoutly. "I never felt better. Guys, the baby is not going to come today."

"I can see why you shoot people in the kneecaps," Fusco muttered under his breath to Reese.

Joss turned her head sharply. "What was that?"

Fusco and Reese looked at one another in muted silence. "Nothing," they replied in unison.

Joss winced and held her breath.

"Joss," Zoe took her arm, "are you okay?"

"That was a blow to the kidney," she gasped.

"We're going home," Reese announced.

"I'll get the car," Fusco volunteered.

"It's normal," she protested. "Shaw." Joss turned to look at the petite woman who was busy eating a corndog on a stick.

Shaw froze as all eyes turned on her. "What?" she stated with her mouth full.

"Tell them this is normal."

"It's not normal," Reese returned. "Fusco, help me here."

Caught like a rabbit in headlights, the detective could feel his fight or flight instinct kick in. "On second thought, I'm staying out of this. Anyone want a drink?" he offered.

"I'll come with you," Zoe volunteered.

Shaw finished her treat and threw the stick in the nearby trash can. "Count me in."

Joss put her hand on her hip. Her other went to the small of her back to add support. "What was that about?"

"I'm concerned."

"You're hovering. Stop. I'm fine." Her nose wrinkled. "I need a hamburger. With lots of onions and jalapeños."

"No food." The combination of her request was enough to make Reese's stomach turn. "You need to be at home where it's safe. And nearby to the hospital," he added for effect.

"Please?" She pleaded with him with her big brown eyes. She could sense his resistance slowly begin to crumble. She tilted her head and bit her lip. "Just a burger. That's all."

"Then we go home."

"After the fireworks," she negotiated.

"Joss…" Reese couldn't put his finger on the weird feeling he was picking up, but he didn't like it. He wanted to put his foot down and tell her no. He wanted to drag her to the car and take her home. Then he looked into her eyes, and he almost forgot what they were arguing over.

"What time is Taylor supposed to be here?" he asked.

"An hour or so."

"Will you promise to take it easy? No walking around, no exerting yourself?" he asked.

Joss clasped her hands together. "I promise. Once Taylor gets here, we'll relax, watch the fireworks, and then go home."

"Joss…"

"It's the baby's first Fourth of July. And our second," she smiled. Reese felt his heart melt into a pile of goo. Yep, he thought to himself, he was a goner.

"I'll get your burger - no jalapeños," he said firmly. "Then we sit down and wait."

Joss stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to Reese's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Joss." Reese laid a protective hand over Joss' stomach. "Stay here."

"Okay."

Reese turned on his heel. "This is a bad idea, John," he muttered to himself under his breath.

"Oh, and a large lemonade," Joss called out.

"A _really _bad idea."


	2. Chapter 2

_I realized I have the unique coincidence this year in that July 4th actually falls on a Saturday. How cool is that? And yes, Baby Jessica Grace is on her way!_

* * *

**Saturday In The Park**

The setting sun drew the crowds in anticipation of the pending fireworks show, but Joss was tucked away on a bench on the far side of the park. Her view was good, but she frustrated. She wanted to be standing alongside the others as the city celebrated the nation's birthday.

Picking at the cotton candy, she shoved a piece in her mouth and chewed. She really shouldn't be disgruntled, she told herself. After all, John was only doing what he though best for her and the baby. But did he have to be so over-protecting, she groused and ripped off another large piece.

"Taylor texted me," Reese said as he approached his wife. "He said he'll be here in a half hour."

"That's good," Joss replied. She thrust the cotton candy toward Reese.

"No, thanks," he declined and took his place on the bench beside her. "I don't know how you eat all of that junk."

"It's what the baby wants."

"Our baby is going to have rotted teeth upon arrival."

Joss rolled her eyes and bit into the treat. "I doubt that. I craved Fruity Pebbles and orange juice with Taylor," she informed, "and he turned out alright. His teeth, too," she added smugly.

"So you say," Reese mumbled. He looked at his watch and shifted uncomfortably. "Where is Finch?"

"Finch is coming?"

"He likes fireworks as much as you do. Plus, if anything is going to happen, I want all the reinforcements I can get."

"Heh. Reinforcements? Nothing is going to happen," she returned. "Oh," she breathed and rubbed the small of her back.

Reese was immediately on his feet. "What's wrong?" He looked at Joss' face for any sign that something was horribly wrong. "Joss!"

"I'm okay," she assured him. "It was a tiny twinge."

"Twinge? You mean a contraction," he argued.

"Twinge. I know the difference; I've had both." Joss shifted her weight and tried to get comfortable. "This wooden bench isn't helping any," she pointed out.

"You need to sit."

Joss glared at Reese. "You try being nine months pregnant and sit on a wooden bench in July, and then tell me that I need to sit."

"Let me take you home," he offered.

"I'm not going to ease your conscience, John. You promised me that when Taylor got here, then we would go. He's on his way."

"I have a bad feeling." Reese couldn't exactly put his finger on what that bad feeling was, but all the years of his CIA training was on high alert.

"It's nerves."

Reese mulled her assessment. "You're probably right," he agreed with some reluctance. "But I would still feel better if you were home."

Joss sighed. "Doing what, John? Sitting with my feet propped up, while you hover over me, waiting for a baby who more intent with jumping on my bladder and punching my kidneys than arriving?"

"I think..."

Joss pressed her index finger to Reese's lips to cut off his protest. "No. Trust me, on this: Wooden bench or over-stuffed recliner, it doesn't matter; I'm uncomfortable either way. Besides, Taylor will soon be here, then we can go."

Everything in Reese commanded that he pick her up and carry her to the car. But as he looked into her eyes, he felt his resolve melt. He couldn't help it; she just had that power over him.

"Okay."

"Besides, the sun is setting and the baby hasn't arrived," she observed. "Maybe that is a good sign."

Reese opened his mouth to tell her that his luck had never been that good, when he was interrupted by Lionel. Beside him was Finch, who was holding a leash attached to Bear's collar. On the canine was a 'Service Animal' vest.

"I see you two are butting heads again," Lionel greeted with a grin. In his hands he held a foot long hot dog, fully loaded.

"Just the usual, Lionel," Reese replied. "Hi, Harold."

"Hello, John," the bespectacled man returned. Bear barked his greeting.

Lionel looked at Joss. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Can I have a bite?" she asked.

"No." Lionel pulled the hot dog closer to his chest. "Fine? Fine, like how?"

"She had a contraction."

Finch looked worried. "A contraction?"

"A twinge," Joss corrected. "It was nothing. Just one bite, please?"

"No. Twinge? Maybe we should get her to a hospital," Lionel wondered.

"I'm with you on that one, Detective. I'll get the car," Finch offered.

Joss frowned. "I don't need a hospital. I need food. I'm just hungry." She attempted to grab the hot dog out of Lionel's hands. At the last second he stepped back to avoid her.

"Hey! Get your own." Lionel looked at Reese. "She's getting feisty. Maybe you should take her home," he suggested.

"She won't go."

"Pulled rank on you, did she?"

"I will pull rank on both of you," Joss retorted hotly. "Give me the hot dog." Bear gave a whine and licked his chops at the word 'hot dog'.

"And if I don't?" Lionel countered back.

"I will put your ass on traffic duty for the rest of the year."

Lionel tried to find a good comeback, but couldn't. Sighing, he reluctantly handed his treat over to Joss. "Here. Enjoy."

"Thanks," Joss said as she took a large bite. "Mmmm. This is delicious."

"I can see why you're still here," Lionel grumbled.

"This doesn't last forever, does it?" Reese asked hopefully.

Lionel patted his mutual friend on the shoulder. "Nah. Once the baby arrives, Joss will be back to normal. I promise."

"Hey!" Joss protested with her mouth full.

"Not soon enough."

Lionel grinned broadly. "Be careful what you wish for, pal." He looked around.

Reese shrugged. "Where are the women?"

"Shaw is showing off her shooting skills and trying to win a nursery of stuffed animals for 'mini-me'," Lionel relayed. "The way she's going, we may need Glasses to get us a dump truck to haul them all back to your house."

Finch shot the detective a look.

Joss licked her fingers clean. "That was good. Lionel, would you mind getting me another?" she asked.

"No!" the men chorused together.

"It's just a hot dog," she pleaded.

"You've had enough."

"I'm hungry."

"You had two cotton candies, one large burger, one large lemonade..." Reese listed off Joss' menu for the day.

"My hot dog," Lionel interjected.

"Lionel's hot dog," Reese continued. "You don't need anything else."

"Just one more?" She turned on the puppy dog eyes. "I'm hungry!"

"You're playing with fire, Joss," Reese said.

"It's a hot dog." Bear smiled and barked his approval.

"It could be the one thing that causes you to go into labour."

"I'm not in labour."

"Yet."

Finch looked at Lionel. "How long have they been like this?"

"All day."

"Is she...?" Finch let the question trail off. He didn't want to think worst case scenario.

"She says no, but Wonder Boy begs to differ," Lionel finished. He shrugged. "As for me...I'm not going to take sides. He's can kick my ass, and she's pregnant. Either way, I'm pushing up daisies after all is said and done."

"Hmmm."

"Exactly."

"Just a drink," Joss asked.

"No. Nothing more, Joss. I don't want to risk it."

"It's a Sprite. One drink. Then Taylor gets here and we go home."

Reese closed his eyes as he internally debated with himself. "Lionel?"

"Yes?"

"We need a Sprite." Reese pulled his wallet out of his jeans pocket.

Lionel's eyes shifted from Reese to Joss. "Are you sure?"

Joss put her hands on her hips. "Do you want traffic duty?"

Lionel grabbed the dollar bills. "One Sprite coming up."

"Scaring him with traffic duty is beneath you," Reese chastised.

"Got me what I wanted." Joss sat down on the bench and closed her eyes.

Reese looked carefully at his wife. "You look tired, Joss. Let me take you home. Please."

"The fireworks are going to start."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

Lionel swooped in and handed Joss the large styrofoam cup. "One large Sprite."

"Thanks." Joss took a long sip. "Mmmm. That's good."

In the distance there was oohing and ahhing from the crowd, followed by an explosion. The next second the sky was lit up by a multitude of coloured sparks. Bear barked a warning. He moved over and sat beside Joss and laid his head on her lap.

The group sat for a moment and watched as the sky was lit in various designs and colours. Slowly, the began to relax.

"Hey, Mom!" Taylor's voice called out. Bear immediately stood up and barked his greeting.

"Taylor!" Joss breathed with relief. Her son was here and her heart could relax. She stood up and stepped forward to give her son a hug. Taylor hugged back before pulling back.

"I see my sister is taking her sweet time."

"She's a bit stubborn," Joss confessed.

Taylor looked at his mom and step-dad, and chuckled. "I can see where she gets it from."

"Hey!" Joss and Reese protested.

"I thought you were going to be home by now," Taylor said soberly.

Lionel held up his hand. "We're not going down that road again. Let's just watch the fireworks, instead of listening to them," he said tongue in cheek.

Taylor looked at the faces of his friends and family. "Umm...okay. Sure," he conceded. Walking over to the bench, he sat down beside Joss. Tapping his foot, he heard something under his foot.

"Mom, I think you need to be more careful. You spilled your soda."

Joss gave him a flummoxed look. "No, I didn't." She held her cup up for Taylor to see.

Taylor pulled his feet back. "Then what the heck is on the ground...?"

"Oh no," Finch breathed.

"What the hell?" Lionel stated loudly.

"Joss..." Reese looked at his wife and felt his stomach fall.

Confused by the sudden outbursts, Joss tried to make sense of the moment as she looked at the puddle on the concrete under her feet. She looked at the drink in her hand. _How did that get there_, she wondered.

Another explosion lit up the sky and the sound reverberated. Bear barked, but this time it was one of worry.

"John..." Joss began but was halted as a sharp contraction took hold of her. Her big brown eyes were full of fear. Immediately Reese was at her side.

"Joss. Joss." He took her hand in hers and held tight. "What's wrong?" He watched as his wife's face contorted with pain. "Talk to me, sweetheart."

Slowly the contraction let up. Breathless, Joss tried speak, but it came out on a sob. "I think I'm in labour."


	3. Chapter 3

_Baby Jessica is on her way! And she's making sure everyone has a hand in her arrival!_

* * *

**Saturday In The Park**

"Labour?" Lionel repeated stupidly. "You mean the baby is coming?"

Joss shot him a look. "No. I'm just going thru the motions until the stork arrives," she replied sardonically. Another contraction pulled at the front of her abdomen. "Oh! Ow!"

"Joss?" Reese tried to remember what to do, but the childbirth classes he attended were a quick blur in his brain. "Darling, are you alright?"

"I wish I could say that this is all for show, John, but..." Joss panted and tried to remember to focus on something other than the sharp pain that threatened to rip her in two. "Oh, that hurt."

"We gotta get her to the hospital," Lionel stated. "I'll get the car."

"Get Shaw," Reese ordered.

Lionel blinked. "Shaw?" His brain tried to make the connection between Joss' labour and Shaw's expertise.

"She's a doctor," Reese reminded.

Lionel snapped his fingers. "Oh, yeah!" Turning on his heel, he ran fast to find their mutual friend.

"This is not going to end well," Joss said under her breath.

Reese held her hand. "Yes, it is, Joss. We're going to get Shaw and then get you to the hospital." He cupped her face. "Trust me."

"I do. I'm sorry for not listening to you."

"It's going to be alright." Reese kissed her gently.

"You're too good to me," she said.

"I know." Reese gently rubbed the small of Joss' back and tried to relax her. If they all kept calm, they could get thru this, he reasoned. He felt the tension slowly begin to leave Joss. Now, all they had to do was get to the hospital.

"I found her!" Lionel called out as he ran toward the small group. Trailing behind him was Shaw, who was carrying a large, clear plastic bag full of stuffed animals. Zoe took up the rear.

"I called for an ambulance," Zoe said breathlessly. "I figured if we couldn't get her to the car," she surmised, "that was the next best thing."

Shaw looked at her friend. Something wasn't right, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet.

"How are you feeling, Joss?" she asked.

"I had two contractions back to back, but nothing since." Joss wondered if the crisis had passed.

"Her water broke," Reese supplied.

"But that doesn't mean the baby is coming."

"Sure, Joss."

"It could be a while. I was in labour with Taylor for forty hours after my water broke," she remembered.

"But you had a hospital room and an epidural," Reese said.

"True," she agreed. "But..."

"Hmm."

"Hmm, good? Or hmm, bad?" Joss asked.

"Hmm, I need to check you."

Joss shook her head. "Oh, no. No. You are not going to check me."

"I have to, Joss. That baby might be on its way. I need to make sure everything is okay."

"Where...?" Joss looked down at the picnic table. "Oh, hell no! I am _not_ laying on that table!"

"We don't have much of a choice," Reese spoke up.

Joss glared at her husband. "We all have a choice, John." She turned to look at Shaw. "No way, Shaw. I won't... OH!" Her hands shot around to cup the mound of her belly. "Oh, God!"

"Is it a contraction?" Reese asked.

"And here I thought Shaw was the doctor," Zoe dead-panned.

"Breathe," Shaw ordered. "In. Out."

"I know how to breathe!" Joss shot back. "I just... Oh! I have to push!"

"Breathe!" Shaw repeated.

"Let me push!"

"Breathe!" the group ordered in unison.

Startled by the outburst, Joss found her attention focused elsewhere. Closing her eyes, she held tight to Reese's hand until the pain subsided.

"That was not good," she observed.

"Tell me about it," Reese said and shook his hand to try and get the feeling back. He looked at his watch. _Where was the ambulance?_

"Can we get her to the hospital?" Finch asked seriously.

"I don't know. I need to examine her."

"No. No. No."

"Joss, be reasonable," Reese pleaded.

The sound of a siren filled the air. Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as the huge white vehicle drove across the lawn to where they stood.

As the ambulance pulled to a stop, two EMTs jumped out and ran over.

"We got the call that there is a woman in labour," one EMT relayed.

"That would be me," Joss spoke up.

"Any contractions?"

"Three. All within five minutes," Shaw supplied. "I don't think we're going to make it to the hospital." She tried not to notice the gathering crowd of people who were drawn by curiosity to their situation. She tried to tap down the urge not to go into defensive mode. No, she needed to concentrate on Joss and helping deliver the baby.

"I'm not laying on the table," Joss repeated adamantly. She had been thru a lot, and giving birth in the middle of a park during a 4th of July celebration was going to humiliating enough, but she would be damned if she was going to sacrifice her modesty by flashing herself for all to see.

"Get the stretcher," Shaw ordered. The EMTs did as they were instructed and set it up. "Lie down, Joss."

"I can't," Joss panted as her body constricted. "I need to squat."

"No! Just breathe."

"No breathing. I need to push." Her knees went out. Reese barely caught her. "The baby is coming. I can feel it."

"I know. I know," Reese soothed. "You need to stand up."

"I can't. I need to push."

"No, darling. Shaw needs to check you and make sure everything is alright. Now stand."

"I want to push."

"No pushing," Shaw ordered.

"Did you hear that? No pushing. Breathe. Breathe. Like this." Reese took a deep breath and let it out the way they had taught in class. "Follow me. Just listen, okay?"

"Yes." Joss let her husband's steady voice flow over her as she followed his example. The seconds passed. "That's better," she said as the pain passed.

"Can you lay down?"

"Y-yes." Her knees were weak, but she turned around and let Reese and Shaw help her onto the stretcher. An EMT secured the blood pressure cuff as the other prepped her for an IV. But she didn't care.

Feeling the cool sheets beneath her skin was almost like heaven, and she took the moment to relax. Joss closed her eyes and felt herself momentarily drift off. She was positive that this was all a bad dream and when she woke, everything would be back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

_Say hello to baby Jessica Grace!_

* * *

**Saturday In The Park**

Joss was brought back to consciousness as a sheet was thrown over her legs. She groaned inwardly that her wish had not come true. This was not a dream, she was not asleep; it was a real life nightmare. She tried to focus on the stars twinkling above in the night sky.

"I'm going to check you out," Shaw informed. "It will only take a minute."

Joss turned to look at Reese. "I'm sorry." A tear escaped to trail down her cheek. Reese carefully wiped it away.

"Shhh. It's alright. Look, we're all here, and our baby is on her way. It's not so bad," he comforted.

"I'm having a baby in the middle of Central Park, in front of strangers and our friends, on the fourth of July, and you say it's not so bad?" She tried to make sense of his reasoning. "Wanna trade places?"

Shaw straightened up and patted Joss' leg. "Well, the bad news is that there is no way we are going to make it to the hospital in time."

"What do you mean?" Joss asked.

"The baby is crowning."

"You mean it's coming?" Lionel exclaimed.

"That's the good news."

"The baby is coming?" Lionel repeated. Bear barked.

Zoe turned to look at him. "Yes. Yes, it's coming. Gosh, you're acting worse than John, and he's the father."

"I just...it's just..." Lionel unbuttoned the top button on his shirt. "I can't breathe. The baby is coming."

"Sit down, Lionel," Zoe instructed and helped him to the bench. "Just breathe deep. In. Out. In. Out."

"Who's having the baby here?" one of the EMTs asked.

Shaw reached into the First-Aid Kit and extracted a pair of gloves and quickly donned them. "You're good to go, Joss. Any time you want to push, feel free."

"Okay."

"Oh, yeah. One more thing." Grabbing another pair of gloves, she threw them at Reese. "Here you go, Dad."

Reese looked at the gloves. "What is this?"

"You're delivering."

"I'm what?!"

"He's what?!" everyone chorused together.

"Your baby, your delivery," Shaw informed matter of factly to the stunned man.

"Wait a minute!" he protested. "I don't know how to deliver a baby!"

"You've done the simulation for the CIA. It's a snap. But I'll coach you if it will make you feel better."

"I'm coaching Joss."

"Zoe can coach Joss."

"Shaw...I can't."

"Oh, but you could put the baby there. Sorry, Dad, but you're on."

"I..." Reese looked helplessly at his wife and friends for any kind of intervention. None came.

"If you don't hurry, the baby will be here."

Reese pulled on the gloves and stepped over to where Shaw stood.

"Are you sure this is legal?" the tall EMT asked his partner. "Are you a doctor?"

"Yes," Shaw replied. "And no, I don't play one on TV. Zoe, help Joss. John, get your ass over here. Now."

"I've never delivered a baby. I don't know what to do. I'm a crisis expert, not a midwife," she reminded the petite woman barking orders. She was scared and yet perversely thrilled about the events.

"This is just another form of crisis management. Just take Joss' hand and help her breathe and push. That's all."

Zoe took Joss' hand. "Are you alright?" she asked the prone woman.

"Never better. You look like hell."

"What can I say? This is my first delivery."

"My second."

"At least you got one up on me," Zoe smiled.

"Taylor?" Joss called out for her son.

"Right here, Mom."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he assured her.

"Harold?"

"Right here."

"Okay, now that we've established where everyone is, we need to focus on the moment," Shaw interrupted. "On the next contraction, Joss, I need you to push with everything you have."

Joss swallowed hard. "Okay."

"John, you need to do everything I say, got it?"

"Got it."

"Oh, here comes one," Joss cried as her body tightened like a coil.

"Push! Push! Push!" Shaw chanted. "Zoe, help her sit up!"

"I got you, Joss," Zoe said. "Just keep pushing."

"I'm trying."

"3. 2. 1. Relax," Shaw ordered.

"Oh, God! That hurt."

"You should try being my hand," Zoe replied.

"Sorry."

"I see the head," Reese informed in awe.

"Who does she look like?" Lionel asked.

"It's a head, Lionel. She doesn't look like anyone," Reese replied.

"Here comes another," Joss said.

"Remember to push."

"I can't. I think I'm going to throw up."

"Lionel! Get over here! STAT!"

"What? Wait!" he protested.

"Now. Or I'm going to shoot you," Shaw's threat left no room for argument. Hurrying over, Lionel took his place opposite Zoe.

"Help hold her up."

"The pain. It hurts. I can't...I can't..." Joss breathed and tried to swallow down the bile rising in her throat. Without warning, she turned her head and lost her lunch on her partner.

"Oh, great! Thanks!" Lionel responded in disgust.

"Here." Shaw offered a plastic basin to him.

Lionel took it and raised his eyebrow. "It's a little late now."

Joss looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry, Fusco."

"No big deal. At least I got my hot dog back."

"On the next contraction, Joss, you need to push."

"Okay."

"Ready, Lionel?" Zoe asked.

"As I'll ever be. Let's get this baby out! One. Two. Three!"

"Push! Push! Push! Push!" Lionel, Shaw, and Zoe chanted together.

"It hurts!" Joss cried as she laid back down and tried to catch her breath.

"I know," Reese said from his position. "It's almost over. The head is out."

"Sweep it's mouth for anything that might be in there," Shaw directed.

Reese did as he was told. "Clear."

"Alright, Joss. The hard part is over. On the next contraction, I want you to give it all you've got."

"Can I get an epidural?" she wondered.

"Too late. The baby is almost here."

"Have you decided on a name?" Zoe asked.

"Joss did, but she hasn't told me."

"Jessica Grace," Joss said simply.

"What?" Reese and Finch said.

"For the both of you. I want to honour the women you both loved. The women who made you who you are and led you to me. I want our daughter to be as good as they are. Were," she panted.

"I don't know what to say?" Reese murmured.

"Say 'thank you' and deliver the baby," Shaw returned. "Joss, I need a big push. Give me everything you have, okay?"

"I can't. I can't."

"Yes, you can," Shaw encouraged.

"No." Joss shook her head.

"Darling. Joss," Reese's voice cut thru the pain engulfing her. "Listen to me. I need you to push. Jessica Grace needs to come out as meet the people who love her."

"Okay. Okay."

"Concentrate on my voice. On three, I want you to push. One. Two. Three. PUSH!"

"John!"

"Keep pushing, Joss! She's almost here! Keep going! She's here! She's here!"

Joss felt her body nearly tear in half before an unexplainable peace filled her. A second later, Jessica Grace's cry filled the air. The crowd that had formed around them, burst into cheers and applause. Even Bear barked his congratulations.

"Let me see her," Joss ordered.

"Give me a minute to clean her up. Want the pleasure of cutting the cord, Dad?" Shaw offered Reese the tools. Guiding him, she watched as he cut the appropriate said inches and attached the clamps. "Good job," she praised. "If this executive position doesn't work out, you might have a future as an obstetrician."

Reese handed the scissors over. "No, thanks." He waited while Shaw checked the baby and then swaddled her in a large towel. "I'll take her."

He stepped over to where his wife lay. She was drenched in sweat, her hair was flying in every single direction, and she was past exhausted. But in his eyes, she had never look so beautiful.

"Here, Joss. Here's our daughter." He placed the baby in her arms and kissed her gently.

Joss pushed back the towel to gaze on her baby's face. "Oh," she breathed, "she's beautiful." Tears ran down her cheeks. "Hi, Jessica Grace," she greeted. The baby grunted in response and tried to focus on the face speaking to her.

"She looks like you," Zoe complimented.

"Thanks."

"Funny how she went thru all of that and still looks better than me," Lionel grumbled and tried to wipe off his soiled shirt.

"I'm sorry, Lionel," Joss apologized. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Well, Glasses could always buy me a new wardrobe," he said wistfully.

"How about...Uncle instead?" Reese offered the olive branch.

"Uncle?" Lionel was stunned by the offer. "Are you sure?"

"Why not? You've been there for me and Joss when we needed you. And you were there for Jessica."

Lionel puffed his chest out. "Uncle Lionel," he repeated the title. "I like it."

"Thanks, Lionel."

"I still want that new wardrobe," he stated firmly. "What do you say, Finch?"

Finch looked at the man who had helped deliver his goddaughter into the world. He wrinkled his nose. "Sure. Just make sure you stand over there," he suggested to the detective.

"Thanks, Shaw," Joss smiled.

"She's a fighter. That baby is going to kick ass," Shaw predicted.

"Especially if she inherited the best of both parents," Zoe finished.

"I have a feeling with Aunts Zoe and Sam, and Uncle Lionel watching over her, she won't have to kick much ass," Reese said hopefully.

"At least Zoe and I get to add 'mid-wife' to our resumes," Lionel stated proudly. "Along with 'aunt and uncle'."

"Of course you _would_ find the silver lining," Zoe said with a small chuckle, but her heart burst with pride.

"I hate to break up this family moment," the short EMT interrupted, "but we really need to get them to the hospital to get checked out."

"Okay," Joss said reluctantly. She didn't want the moment to ever end. "Wait! Where's Taylor?" she inquired and looked around for her oldest.

"Right here, Mom." He held her hand. "You did great, Mom. She's beautiful." Then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Joss asked.

"I just realized what I can write my term paper on when it's due."

Joss gave him an incredulous look. "You're not going to write about your mother giving birth in the middle of Central Park on the birthday of our nation, are you?"

Taylor reached out and lovingly stroked his sister's downy, ebony curls. Looking up, his eyes met those of the people who were now linked to him via his sister. Everything he ever wanted had finally come true.

He shook his head. "No. It's going to be about family."

In response, Jessica Grace stretched and yawned and snuggled close to her mother's bosom. With a smile on her lips, she closed her eyes and faded off to sleep while the fireworks exploded in the night sky above her. As far as she was concerned, life was perfect; it couldn't get any better than this.

The End.

* * *

_**Happy 4th of July to all of my readers! May your day be blessed! And may God always bless and protect America!**_


End file.
